


Promise of the Rose

by luckystars1015



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Reconvergence, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fanart by Me, Fic not based of the Sailor Moon movie, Fluff, Light Angst, Shared Childhood AU, Title reference to Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: The story about how a boy becomes the dashing Twilight and how a girl becomes the lovely Thorn Princess.—An AU in which Loid and Yoru meet as children but don’t remember later on.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Promise of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Ages in this Story: Twilight and Yoru are about 10. And Yuri is 7. (Had to make Yuri older to give him better dialogue)

A young boy stood in an alleyway, hidden by shadows. His stomach growled but he had learned to ignore the feeling of the inside of his body caving in on itself. Where would he take food from today? It was a question he has had to ask since the rations at his orphanage were decreasing by the day. The boy now had to resort to the lowest station in life: a thief. 

The sweet smell of bread wafted through the air and he placed a hand on his stomach, begging it to not give his position away with its desperate growl. A girl around his age had just walked by with a bag of groceries. Two long sticks of bread were sticking out. All he needed to do was take one bread and run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. A little girl like her would never have the audacity to chase after him. Maybe she wouldn’t even notice since she looked like her head was in the clouds.

The thief stifled a cough, his eyes burning for the effort. His face felt hot and keeping his breathing normal grew to be a burden. He had woken up with a cold this morning since winter had finally fallen. He’d probably caught it from the boy who had slept next to him. But he had been through worse. He just needed to take it one step at a time, and right now, his only objective was to steal some bread so that he would be able to quell the gnawing inside his stomach. 

He quickly caught up to her as she was about to take a sharp turn. ‘It’s now or never!’ The boy reached out his hand.

Dangerous red eyes swerved around to meet his blue ones. Fear seized his heart, paralyzing him. Those ruby orbs were the last thing he saw before he blacked out. 

—————-

Yoru Briar could immediately feel eyes on her on her trip from the grocery store. The perpetrator could use some work. His footsteps were clunky and he didn’t give enough distance between them. ‘What an amateur,’ Yoru thought, but she pretended to be aloof so as to not give off any suspicion. If she ran, the stranger could possibly chase her, and she couldn’t risk him following her home. Her specialties relied on close combat, so all she had to do was wait for him to get close and take him out then. 

Her gut tightened as she sensed movement behind her. ‘Now!’ She turned around quickly and her instincts kicked in before she even realized what she was doing. Her hand straightened out as sharp as a knife and landed a quick and brutal hit to the back of a young boy’s neck. He fell to the floor unconscious. Yoru’s face dropped. She hadn’t expected a boy as young as she was. 

‘Oh, no! Did I kill him?!’ She placed her bag of groceries on the floor and brought her hand out to his mouth to try and feel his breath. She let out a sigh of relief. So he was still alive. But she noticed how flush his face was and the labored way he breathed. This boy had a fever! 

Without another thought, Yoru decided that she must take him home to help him. The way back to her cottage in the forest was arduous with a boy on her back and groceries in her hands. Luckily, Yoru’s best quality was her brute strength and stamina which rivaled even a soldier’s. Even though she was a young girl of ten, she could take down a man three times her age and size. 

The door opened before she even had a chance to knock. The worried face of her little brother greeted her. “Yoru! Where have you been?!” His eyes immediately spot the unknown boy on his sister’s back. “Did you kill him??” 

“Well, I thought I had, but—”

“Then why did you bring him back?!” Yuri was a rather precocious boy. His wit and intelligence excelled well beyond hers even at his young age of seven. 

“I felt bad because I knocked him out when he had a fever! I just couldn't leave him on the street!” 

Yuri sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn’t talk sense into his sister when she got like this. He relented and helped her with this stray she had brought home. 

———

The boy grumbled, slowly coming out of consciousness, but the soft bed he lied in made it difficult to want to rise. His ears caught the sound of a knife chopping and the steaming from a pot. A feminine hum floated into his ears.

“Mom…?” The word fell out of his lips. Hope had risen up to his chest as his eyes shot open, desperate to see his beloved mother once more. Maybe everything had been one long nightmare and his mom would bring him into his arms and assure him that everything was going to be alright. 

Instead of the tall figure of his mother, a small girl stood in the kitchen. It was the same girl who he had attempted to steal from. He swallowed the familiar taste of disappointment. Something wet and cold fell to his lap and discovered it to be a towel. Could it be? Did this girl take him to her home? There were no other doors to this cottage, leaving him to surmise that it was only the one room. The bed he lied on was next to an open window. Across from him was a simple table and a kitchen. Even with a fireplace and large wardrobe, it still felt like there was a lot of open space. 

“You’re awake.” The boy almost jumped out of his skin. 

The girl stepped backwards to give him some space, looking shy and apologetic. How did she approach him with him even noticing? “Sorry to have startled you.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was this really the same girl with those killer red eyes? They were softer now, like smoldering coal. 

“My name is Yoru. What’s your name?”

The boy twisted his hands in the blanket. He felt uncomfortable giving his name to this stranger. It was one of the few things he had left. 

Yoru could see the tenseness in the boy’s shoulders and the mistrustful gaze he threw her way. She really had meant him no harm--other than knocking him unconscious. 

“I take it you’re from Westalis? Your accent is rather thick.” 

“We’re in Ostania right now?” The boy was surprised, but not too much so. He lived close to the border between the two countries in a town where conflict had yet reached. His mood soured even more now that he knew he was in the country that had bombed his home. 

“Our home is just a little ways out of town,” she noticed his darkening mood. “I am sorry about knocking you out earlier. I really wish to make it up to you.”

An idea popped into her head. 

“Well, if you’re uncomfortable giving your real name, what about a code name?” Code names were rather popular with the young kids nowadays. Yuri had talked about ‘Spy vs. Spy’ being one of the popular schoolyard games.

Yoru looked past him into the window. The sun had set beneath the horizon, but the last of its light still bathed the forest in a dusty orange glow. 

She gave him a disarming smile. “What about ‘Twilight’?” It was her favorite time of day. Things, people, and places were more easily hidden within the shadows, but the hint of light still allowed them to find their way through. Yoru loved to be embraced by both light and shadow. 

The boy was surprised at this odd olive branch. To actually give him a name so that he would feel more comfortable in her presence--what kind of game was she playing at? But he did not reject it. 

“Why did you bring me here?” Twilight asked, his tone still dripping with suspicion. From where he came from, kindness was not so easily doled out. 

A projectile was thrown at him, hitting him squarely in the face. Thankfully it was only a teddy bear or else that would have hurt. A little boy with the same black hair and red eyes popped into his vision. “How dare you treat my sister like that after she’s shown you such kindness!” 

Twilight was taken aback by such an accusation, and guilt grew heavy in his stomach. But before he could say anything, the smell of something burning tackled his nose. Yoru immediately ran to the kitchen, screaming and turning the stove off. She opened the kitchen window and tried her best to wave the smoke out of the home. When the smoke had finally settled, the small girl’s shoulders sank. She had ruined dinner for another night. Her little brother tugged at her dress. “It’s okay, sister. I still think your cooking is the best in the world.” 

Yoru’s face brightened and she lowered herself to give her brother the biggest hug. Her brother’s breath was literally squeezed out of him, and he had claw at her back to remind her to let him go before he saw the light and joined his parents in the sky. 

Twilight looked at the scene, a pang of jealousy striking his chest. But he squashed such feelings down. It was such a waste to think of such things. 

Yoru did her best to salvage the fish porridge that she had attempted to make. Thankfully, the charred bits of the porridge were at the bottom, so the top portion was still edible. Sort of. Yuri helped her lay out three bowls out at the table. 

“Consider this an apology for knocking you out earlier.”

Twilight was still stupefied in the face of her kindness, but he wasn’t one to reject a meal in the sorry state he was in. He pulled out a chair and quietly whispered his gratitude. Between the similar faces of these siblings, he felt as if he were intruding on this family meal. He had wondered where their parents were, but something in his gut told him that they were just like him: orphans. No parents would leave their children at home to fend for themselves like this and neither of them had yet to mention their father or mother. 

The boy hesitantly took a spoonful of the porridge into his mouth. His immediate reflex was to spit the offending morsel of food out. Somehow the porridge was both mushy and crunchy, leaving Twilight to think that the whole fish had been thrown into the pot, bones and all. There was this odd amalgamation of flavors that were fighting each other for dominance: bitter, salty, and a sickening kind of sweetness. None of them won and the aftertaste left something to be desired. 

Tears pooled at the corner of Twilight’s eyes and they grew heavy enough to spill down his cheeks. 

“I am so sorry! My food is so terrible, it made you cry.” What little self-confidence Yoru had as a homemaker was crushed. 

Twilight immediately wipes his tears away, but they continue to spill out like a broken faucet. He was embarrassed to show such emotional weakness in front of these strangers. Despite the initial shock of such a meal, the true feeling that was unearthed was gratefulness. Joy blossomed in his chest. 

“N-no, it’s really g-good,” he managed to push out despite the sobs breaking up his words. “This is the first warm meal I’ve had in a long time.” Twilight had had nothing but stale bread since that day when he had lost everything. It was like chewing rocks, the abrasiveness scratching against the roof of his mouth. Even though Yoru’s cooking was borderline inedible, he could tell how much effort she had put into it. The meals his mother made were always filled with so much love, and for a stranger like Yoru to share such love with him through her cooking, Twilight was nothing but grateful. He ate every spoon of the rice porridge, as tears streamed down his face. He even went as far as asking for seconds. 

Yoru’s heart burst with happiness as she looked at this boy who had wolfed down her food. The siblings’ gaze softened as they looked at this boy wolfing down his meal like there was no tomorrow. They both knew what it was like to lose so much and have their entire world upended, so they did their best to share kindness when they could. 

When the kids were all done and cleaned up after themselves, Yoru brought out a large basin and filled it with hot water. She gave the two boys towels and told them to wash up. 

The girl grabbed a lantern and an axe laying at the side of the door. “I need to chop some more firewood. It’s going to be rather chilly tonight.”

Twilight watched the girl as she left. How did she carry the axe with such ease? It was as long as she was tall, and the metal part was bigger than her head. 

“Isn’t it dangerous for a girl to be out in the dark?” He asked her little brother, who had already undressed and was running a hot, wet towel over his small body. 

Yuri shrugged. “My sister is way scarier than whatever lurks in the forest.” Twilight remembered the deadly look he had seen before Yoru had knocked him out. He now saw the statement to be the irrefutable truth. His ears catch the rhythmic pattern of Yoru’s “hah!” followed by the dull thud as the wood hit the ground. 

Twilight wiped away the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the past few days. The opportunities to bathe were sparse at the orphanage, so he greatly appreciated being so clean and refreshed. 

Yoru had left a pair of a rather large set of pajamas for him to change into. ‘This probably belonged to their father,’ Twilight thought. He concluded that it had not seen the light of day in some time due to the strong whiff of moth balls he could smell. He had to roll up the arm sleeves and ankles multiple times in order for him to walk in it without tripping. 

Half an hour passed and Yoru came back with an armful of chopped firewood. She threw a couple of pieces into their fireplace, knowing that she would have to wake up in the middle of the night to do it once more to rekindle the flames. 

“I-I’m going to wash up now…” Yoru announced to the room, her face flushed. Since this was a one room cottage, there was little left for privacy. The only area out of sight was behind the large wardrobe. She opened the doors and hid behind it. 

Twilight would have never looked upon a maiden in such a situation, but Yuri would not have given him the chance to even think about such a thing. The little boy stared menacingly at Twilight the entire time, making sure the bridge between their eyes never collapsed. 

When his eyes started to water from this impromptu staring contest, Yoru came back out in a simple sleeping gown down to her ankles. Yuri backed off and went to his sister’s side, much like a guard dog reverting back to a little puppy when it’s owner came in sight. Twilight looked between the siblings and the one bed and awkwardly shuffled his feet. 

“So, um, where shall I sleep?” There was a small rug in front of the fireplace, so he wouldn’t mind sleeping by the fire. The warmth would do him well through the night. 

Yoru tilted her head in confusion. “Why, the bed, of course,” as if he hadn’t needed to ask the question in the first place. Before he could voice his hesitation, she gently pushed him toward the bed, allowing him to sleep closest to the wall. She climbed in next to him, followed by her little brother with a small teddy bear in his grasp. 

The bed was rather big for the three little children, leaving some space between Twilight and the siblings. With them being so close, he discovered that Yoru smelled like roses. He lied there as stiff as a log, feeling uncomfortable next to the warmth and closeness of these strangers. It felt like trying to jam a puzzle piece in the wrong place. He didn’t belong here. 

“Yoru, can you sing a song?” Her brother asked, his voice quiet in the night. 

His sister hummed a soft acquiescence and started singing under the moonlight. 

_ O sweet prince of mine _

_ Beneath their silver shine _

_ Lay a love that was so deep _

_ And with that, they drift to sleep _

Twilight was immediately awashed with a bittersweet sense of nostalgia. His mother had used to sing that lullaby to him, too. He turned his neck to see the loving way in which Yoru rubbed soothing circles onto her little brother’s chest as she sang. Yuri’s snores could already be heard by the end of the first verse.

“Good night, my sweet prince,” Yoru said as she patted his chest. She turned over much to Twilight’s surprise.

“Good night, Twilight.” The bountiful moonlight shone upon her red eyes, making them more precious than rubies. If she could see the tears sitting on his eyeline, she did not make any mention of it. Yoru only reached out for his hand in the darkness to squeeze it in reassurance. ‘It’s going to be okay,’ she wordlessly communicated. The girl quickly drifted off to sleep, tired from the day’s happenings. 

Twilight closed his eyes, allowing his teardrops to roll down his face and be absorbed into the pillow below. The boy was repeatedly astounded by the kindness that this Ostanian girl had shown him. Maybe the people here weren’t so bad after all. The world wasn’t as black and white as he had thought. He fell asleep, listening to the breathing of kids next to him. 

———--

Twilight awoke to a bed empty of Yoru and her little brother. The sun was rather high in the sky. He guessed it was rather late in the morning. The siblings must have been in school right about now. 

He climbed out of the bed to stretch his body. A dizzying headache throttled into him like a rampaging bull, and he figured that he wasn’t exactly quite well yet. The boy padded into the kitchen and found a bowl of leftover fish porridge. A simple note lied next to the dish: ‘Get well - Yoru.’

Twilight silently gave thanks for the meal and did his best to not choke on fish bones as he ate every last drop. A wave of exhaustion hit him after his meal and he wondered briefly whether it was due to the effort of eating the food or simply his cold. He climbed back to bed and let the warmth that cocooned around him help him drift off to sleep. He would not take his stay here for granted. Both the bed and blanket were so fluffy and soft, as opposed to the hard bed he slept in at the orphanage. The hard springs would often dig into his back and the blankets were so thin, it was like wrapping himself with nothing at all. 

__ —————

Twilight groggily woke up again as he felt his body being jostled awake. “Twilight! Twilight!”

Yoru was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to her bloodied form and immediately started screaming like he had woken up in a horror movie. 

“What’s wrong?!” She yelled at equal volume, not even realizing that she was the cause of his terror.

“There’s blood all over your face!” A horrible thought came down upon Twilight. “Did somebody hurt you?” His voice was full of worry. 

Yoru wiped her fingers down her face and inspected the bloodstains on her hands. She looked back at him with a smile meant to disarm him, but only served to spook him even further. “Oh, don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

The girl grabbed for a towel and wiped the blood from her face, since she felt bad that she scared her new friend so much. She explained that she had just come from her part-time job. 

“Do you work at a butcher’s?” Twilight asked, trying to make sense of the situation. 

Yoru only gave him an equivocal smile and flippantly said, “something like that.”

The girl pulled out a heavy object and plopped it onto the bed. “Look! I got Yuri a book about space!” Climbing onto the bed, she opened the hard covered book and the two kids marveled at all the beautiful galaxies printed on the glossy pages. 

“Yuri has been talking non-stop about space ever since they launched a dog into space last month,” Yoru joyfully recounted. “He says he wants to be the first man to walk on the moon!” She couldn’t help but gush over him like a proud mother. 

Twilight looked at Yoru and the words slipped from his lips before he even realized it. “You’re a really great sister, you know that.” 

A warm feeling washed over Yoru at this recognition. For so long, it had been just her and Yuri that sometimes she didn’t know if she had been doing everything right. And although Yuri had always tried to reassure her about what a great caretaker she was, he was still only a child not that much younger than she was. 

It felt so wonderful to be validated by someone else. It was like a warm wave coming ashore to envelop her. She gave Twilight a smile so wide that had his heart almost beat out of his chest. 

Yoru pulled another box out and Twilight’s eyes grew bigger than dinner plates. Carefully, she unwrapped it, her hands shaking in excitement. When he saw the rich earthy colors of the box, the boy’s mouth began to water. Could it be? It was chocolate!

Chocolate was considered a delicacy even among families with means, especially with the embargo on trade between their two countries right now. “How on earth did you get this?!” Twilight could not quell his excitement. The box was barely larger than their hands and when Yoru opened it, four square pieces lined up neatly within it. 

“The  _ shopkeeper _ wanted to reward me for my work this year.” Twilight was growing even more suspicious about Yoru’s “special” job, but his suspicion was quickly replaced by his insatious appetite for the lovely confectionary in front of him. 

“Here,” Yoru placed one piece of chocolate in the boy’s palm. 

Twilight’s first instinct was to immediately throw the whole thing in his mouth, but a sense of guilt gripped at his chest. She had already given him so much. He couldn’t take anymore from her. 

He tried to push it back into her hands. “I’m sorry… I can’t take this.”

Yoru shook her head. Seeing the look of guilt on the boy’s face, she figured it would take a lot more convincing. “Why don’t you consider it an early birthday present?”

Twilight’s eyes grew downcast, and he looked away from his friend. “I… forgot when my birthday was.” 

The girl hummed sadly, understanding now how young Twilight must have been when he had lost everything. “Well, then…” she said slowly, an idea forming in her head. “Why don’t we make today your birthday! We’re going to celebrate you!” 

Yoru bent her arm at the elbow and extended it out in front of her. Twilight looked at her confused for a second, but realizing that this was an invitation. He learnt awhile back that Ostanians linked elbows in companionship when they toasted something in celebration. He’d only seen adults do it with glasses of alcohol, but it would be a long time before he and Yoru would get to participate in that. So for now, he linked elbows with his friend and placed the chocolate in his mouth. 

The candy immediately melted on his tongue and its sweetness made his head grow dizzy. He hadn’t tasted such delicacy in so long. And it had been even longer since he had received a birthday present. 

Once more, tears pushed at his eyes, but he willed them away. He didn’t want to cry in front of Yoru again _. _ Instead, Twilight hurriedly asked to focus on something other than the emotions surging in his chest, “what do you like, Yoru?”

Yoru looked up in consideration. She had always been so focused on taking care of others that she never really thought about herself much. “I don’t really know…” she said, a little somber at the thought. 

After a pause, a memory from times long past rose up to the surface. “Actually… I remember that I used to help my parents tend to our garden out back. Would you like to go see it?” Twilight nodded and they both leapt off the bed, set for a small adventure. 

The two children walked along a beaten path for a couple dozen paces into the forest until they reached a clearing. Tall trees encircled the perimeter, making it seem like they stepped into another world. There was a large patch of dirt with overgrown weeds where the boy surmised the garden once was. Twilight thought the area was beautiful, but the way Yoru’s face had lit up was even more so.

“My parents used to love tending to this garden and I loved helping them,” Yoru smiled fondly at the memory. “I don’t have much of a green thumb, so many of these plants have died.”

Yoru spotted scarlet in the sea of evergreen at the corner of her eye. She grabbed his hand in her excitement and dragged him to some overgrown bushes. Yoru knelt down and reached out to pluck a red rose. “My mother taught me how to make potpourri and oil from the petals.” Twilight nodded, now understanding why Yoru always smelt of roses. Suddenly, she drew her hand back, hissing in pain. An unruly thorn had pricked her thumb. Twilight reached out to gently pull her hand towards his mouth, placing her wound upon his lips to suck away the blood. When he had realized what he had done, both his and Yoru’s face were redder than the rose. 

“I’m sorry!” Twilight blurted out, abashed at his own forwardness. 

“No, it’s absolutely fine,” Yoru tried to sound calm, despite the blood rushing to her head. It was the first time she had genuinely considered Twilight as a  _ boy. _

“You’re like that princess that pricked her thumb on a thorn.” It was one of his favorite bedtime stories when times had been simpler. To be a dashing prince and to save the beautiful princess from a dragon--what a dream it had been. He had loved to imagine all the adventures he would go on with the princess afterwards, too. “A thorny princess,” Twilight suggested with a smile on his lips. He felt the title to be fitting of Yoru. Although she was kind and charming like a princess, her strength and the mysterious aura she carried made her one not to trifle with. 

Yoru did not know how to describe the feeling that burgeoned in her chest as Twilight softly gazed upon her. The rosy fingers of sunset were carding through his blonde locks, making them glow. Twilight’s eyes simmered like gold in the light and Yoru was left with more questions than she had answers. 

A flock of birds flew overhead, leading her eyes towards the cabin. She could hear Yuri calling for them now. Yoru stood up, dusting the dirt of her dress. “Let’s head back,” she said, reaching a hand out for Twilight’s. It wasn’t like Twilight would have gotten lost on his way back. There was only one path back, but he held onto Yoru’s warm hand anyway. 

————-

Dinner passed by in the blink of an eye. Yuri was absolutely over the moon for his gift and the piece of chocolate and he promised his sister that he would work harder than anyone to make her happy. He’d shot a taunting smirk at Twilight as he hugged his sister and the blonde boy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. After their nightly routine, the three climb into bed. 

Yuri was already out like a light, his energy depleted after his short-lived sugar rush from the chocolate. Now it was only Yoru and Twilight lying awake in bed. The girl turned her head to look over at her friend. “Thank you for today,” she whispered softly, “that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” 

Twilight nodded. He struggled to find the exact words for his gratitude. The list would have gone on for miles. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.” All his thoughts drifted away as his drowsiness made his eyelids grow heavy. His hand searched for Yoru’s, connecting their palms. The last thing he took note of was the way the moonlight kissed her eyelids and the steady warmth of her hand in his. 

——-

Sunrise was barely creeping over the horizon when Twilight woke up. His cold was gone and he had felt more rested than he had in ages. As quiet as a mouse, he crept out of bed, careful not to disturb the pair of sleeping siblings. He found his own clothes, which had been washed and tried, courtesy of Yoru. When he had finally dressed, he headed out the door, looking longingly at Yoru’s slumbering figure. 

He knew that it would be better to say goodbye, but he couldn’t bear the thought. He knew that if he had to bid farewell to Yoru’s soft face, his resolve might have completely shattered before he took a step. 

Twilight stepped out of the small cottage and closed the door softly behind him. He was only a couple paces forward when he heard a voice behind him. 

“So you’re planning to leave without a goodbye?” Yoru asked, the tender light of the sky highlighting her figure in the dim morning. 

Twilight hadn’t even heard her coming out. He should have gotten used to her stealthiness by now.

“You could stay, you know. I could try to help you find a job. The shopkeeper is always hiring.” Twilight had half-expected Yoru to offer him this, but he was still knocked breathless at the suggestion. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about joining their little family, but he felt like it would be too much of a burden on these children to have another mouth to feed. 

“I’m sorry, I…” he let the sentence fall off a cliff. 

Yoru shook her head, a bittersweet smile on her lips. The boy’s heart tightened. This was why he couldn’t face her. He simply didn’t have the strength. 

“It’s okay,” she absolved him of his lack of courageand strength. “I understand.” Yoru walked up to him and brought out a small package from behind her. He unwrapped it and found a small loaf of bread and the last piece of chocolate. Even in his cowardice, Yoru faced him with kindness. 

He could tell that there were unshed tears pushing at her eyes. The boy did not back away when she closed the gap between them. Yoru rose onto her toes and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. Twilight would remember this moment even after the warmth of her lips had long evaporated. Yoru parted with him afterwards, going back inside her cottage. He didn’t bear to look back as he turned around and walked away. 

The boy left at twilight. 

————————————

_ Years later _

The tall figure of a man stood pensively in a tailor shop. He was no longer the powerless orphan from so long ago. His mind was currently going a mile a minute to try and find a solution to his current predicament. In order to save the world, he’d have to find someone to be his wife in less than a week. 

Loid Forger was wrapped up in his own head, going over the myriad of candidates he had for his wife. He didn’t notice a woman pass him by. When the woman finally spoke, he was taken aback. How had she passed by him, as silent as a shadow? 

Red eyes descended onto him like a shower of rubies and for a second, he had to revert back to Twilight to not go slack-jawed. 

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help but notice how pretty you are.” On this rare occasion, Twilight did not lie. 

The nostalgic smell of roses almost sent him careening backwards to memories he had long since buried, but he got ahold of himself. This was not the time to reminisce about the past. Twilight had a mission to accomplish and this woman might be the only one to help him do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a sequel where the two go back to the cottage with Anya ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the fic and art I made <3 
> 
> Here's a Loid x Yoru discord for anyone who would like to join  
> https://discord.gg/utbZDNX


End file.
